


[John Watson/Anderson 暧昧向] The Name On The Floating Heart浮舟（情人节诡异贺文

by Reticent_Wall



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reticent_Wall/pseuds/Reticent_Wall
Summary: 没错我又来了……好吧这是一个全文都很诡异的玩意……本来说是情人节贺文的但是……诡异向贺文的话戳开来的人就直接认为这是本人今日孤独一天的结果吧。感谢你勇于点开的勇气，还有继续看下去的坚持。





	[John Watson/Anderson 暧昧向] The Name On The Floating Heart浮舟（情人节诡异贺文

**Author's Note:**

> 没错我又来了……好吧这是一个全文都很诡异的玩意……  
> 本来说是情人节贺文的但是……诡异向贺文的话戳开来的人就直接认为这是本人今日孤独一天的结果吧。  
> 感谢你勇于点开的勇气，还有继续看下去的坚持。

_福音书表现了神的裁判，被动的裁判，慈悲为怀的神通过它让信仰使我们成为义人。  
                                 ——马丁·路德，《拉丁文作品第一卷序言》  
_  
  
关于黑暗的恐惧在黎明来临时尤为可怖。  
惧于光暗之隙并非纯粹交杂的明灭倦怠，天色埋没于黑幕之中的颤栗为无知的心安所掩，人于黑昏之外却觉惊惧后步无所退避，而迷惘虚影之中却自觉安然。  
黑夜的战争是谜题的源头，不需追及永无脱逃。  
  
  
打破肺泡的不是空气的沉重。  
 _——呼，吸，呼，吸_  
鲜血不是战争所能带来的唯一颜色，它蒙蔽了他的身躯使之惶然。  
 _——呼，吸，呼，吸_  
血肉碎裂的唏嘘在烟火叫嚣的战场上被前进的人感知。  
 _——呼，吸，呼，吸_  
积垢烬渣入侵间隙，粉尘硝石混合气体是爆烈的声响之间毫不犹豫的泥泞。  
 _——呼，吸，呼，吸_  
战争并非无上的至宝，绝不——它令人怀念。  
  
  
John Watson在另一张床上醒来。  
 _太平静了，太平静了，太平静了。_  
肾上腺素的嘶吼在他的后脑回荡，战争的危急与爆炸的轰鸣不再摇晃他的身躯，他的肺部不再充斥着火药燃烧过后的气息，腥锈的呼吸被埋藏在嗅觉之下。  
  
他想起了今天那个全新的室友——从字面意义上仅限于与他分享房租的那个人，Sherlock Holmes——毫无顾忌地带着他穿过整个伦敦，太过于肆无忌惮了，一切的一切。  
他平躺在床上，柔软的床垫让他的脊椎疼痛不堪，他觉得连卡车从自己身上碾过都不会发出声响。没有炮火，没有随时可以响起的震悚，没有心脏随着枪弹的滑翔与坠落嵌合泵动的冲动——他会永远记得子弹碎片在他身体里镶嵌的抨击，疼痛的残渣从脱离合金已久的指尖传到大腿，让他觉得动脉的收缩几乎是身体中一阵轰然的回响，水泥路与战场上沙地与脚尖剧烈摩擦的触感让他的足尖麻木，沙砾硌动肩膀的血肉模糊却已毫无腥气，那种他在伦敦城内急迫寻求而完全呼吸不到的知感。  
金属的生硬令他厌恶，烟草的气息会掩盖鼻尖对于火药味沉淀的回忆。  
冰冷的枪管抵着他的后颈，它因为他的皮肤有了一丝烟硝沉失的温度。  
他闭上了布满血丝的双眼。  
He wants to be back to the place he belongs to as soon as he can.  
 **He has to.**  
  
  
“Rache.”他听见Sherlock低声呢喃。  
他扯了扯防护服紧绷的袖口，它勒在他的手腕上，挤压那根暴露出来的青筋——这种简单而又轻易带来麻木的压迫随意地转移了他对尸体的注意力，让他觉得自己的头颅与Sherlock张扬的身影连成一线毫无作用地转动之外毫无他法。包括尸体已经消散的呼吸，一切分寸之间的蛛丝马迹，世上唯一的“咨询侦探”紧皱的眉头和上下翻滚不停的嘴唇还有他离开之时眉梢露骨的兴奋——就像是瘾欲过后的尼古丁，令人兴奋，而又于迷惘无力之中兴致缺缺。  
  
  
他勉强维持着平衡走回那间承载了一个女人最后的时刻的房间，他用同情的眼光看了看那副曾匍匐在Sherlock严肃而探寻的目光下的尸体，找回他的支撑并与之离去似乎是他唯一能做的。  
Anderson抱着手把身体压在门框上。  
  
“Rache，德文的‘复仇’。”  
John把头从Sherlock造成的迷惑之中抬起来，看着那张终于无需面对Sherlock轻佻的咆哮的突兀的脸，而Anderson似乎不怎么在意他这个Sherlock的“同事”，自顾自走进了犯罪现场。  
John在混乱地回想着他的拐杖在他记忆里所处的位置时视线只好继续寻找焦点，Lestrade和他愤怒的低声咆哮伴随着中年人平稳的步伐滑过他的耳骨。  
John看着Anderson一步步靠近那种Sherlock不屑的死亡，他通过一种漫长而仔细的检查来重复一种与Sherlock风暴一般截取线索的方式异曲同工的寻找，它们沉甸甸的研磨在他在死者身边弯曲的膝盖骨上，John这时觉得这种离死亡分寸之毫的触感就像是他自己现在执着地站立时腿骨上一点一滴叠加的疼痛——如此精密针刺分毫不差，却仍然没办法出现在辉煌与平实交叉的盲点里，自然也没办法用白纸黑字来横加规束。  
  
John看着Anderson捧着他的笔记本，本来被发胶严实固定的黑色头发掉下来一绺，遮挡住他聚焦的终点。Sherlock连珠炮似的轰炸在片刻之间的碎片里碾过他的鼓膜，让他犹豫着是否应该重复一切Sherlock炮轰过的所谓“常人的无知”，但是金属的冰冷在他手上让他保持缄默，却仍然无可适从。  
Anderson的迷惑从他的嘴唇之间泄露出来。  
John并未把它当成一声叹息——他当然知道Anderson在想些什么：作为Sherlock口中的“普通人”，这时候Anderson脑袋里塞的也许就是Sherlock为之兴奋的那一点——第四个死者，着装鲜艳的粉红女郎，却让人只为她的死亡着迷而困惑。  
John把他的指骨卡到手中合金拐杖弯曲的弧度里，他身体里心脏停息血泪逆流的气力都在关节上迸出青筋时消散在空心柱体的表面上，无菌手套紧绷的知觉在掌心的空虚里更加明显，他收紧了双手。  
  
Sherlock对谜题的追逐毫无疑问是全无顾忌的，John依靠在楼梯的扶手上皱着眉头毫不反抗地任凭Lestrade往他耳朵里倒灌那些本应垂落在Sherlock奔跑时翻滚起来的风衣背面的疑惑与质问意味并存的不耐烦的大吼——Lestrade很明显已经承受过这种中断而非结尾的尴尬情况无数次了，而Anderson仍然面对着尸体死死地扶着自己的笔记本，好像刚才冲出犯罪现场的Sherlock带给他物理上的撞击与思想上的相比无足轻重。John对着指尖对城市另一头里房间枕头下枪托的怀念摇摇头，撑着他的拐杖摇摇晃晃地走出了房间。  
  
  
当他的脚尖隔着鞋底撞上贝克街粗糙的水泥路时他终于恢复了点正常人的自觉，高级轿车的沙发与他人类似于遍布街角的摄像头的窥视的试探都让他眩晕烦躁而失去了像个泰迪熊般团团转来寻找答案的勇气，而当他必须面对Sherlock的吵闹时，他宁愿陷在贝克街221B的沙发里看着Anderson整理他们永远享受着混乱姿态的壁橱。  
  
与Sherlock对于他人情感的固执的不屑不同，John有过信仰，他知道神是慈悲的，那种出乎于爱与情感外的存在使人莫于恐惧，因此在Sherlock询问他“临终时会说什么”的焦躁里，他是真心的——“神啊，救救我吧。(Please, God, let me live.)”  
跟Mycroft 所暗示的不甚契合，他不一定厌恶他的心理医生，那个人的存在甚至不可称之为必要，只是作为一个他仍耽于存活的标志刻印在麻木的感知之中，又或者是在他孤身与人隔离时保留自己本性的假托。  
他会猜想自己是否会更贴近于Anderson的那种步履平稳的勘探，但从Anderson嘴唇上飘移的呢喃——在他放下了无用的抗议而对混合的字母一脸迷茫时——“Rachel”这个普通女孩的名字成了John逃离Sherlock狂风暴雨般轰炸的唯一理由，暧昧不明的不安由“Rache”一般狠戾而斩钉截铁的仇恨变成了女孩消失后理想化的粗糙的恐惧，John很不明白Anderson并非僵硬的脸为什么在Sherlock怒吼之后有一种不能忽视的停滞。John看着他拿开Sherlock的手术刀，血肉与金属交战的悔惧被平稳地抹去，似乎骄傲都与死亡相伴却不利沉寂。Anderson看了他一眼，脱下橡胶手套走出了221B。  
  
  
John在221B的沙发里僵硬着，Sherlock日复一日蜷缩着面对不知哪一个可怜人的头骨目不斜视，他盯着Sherlock锋利的颧骨疑惑万分。  
“...The name?”他这才发现自己愚蠢的迷茫已经突破了他的大脑。  
“Rachel？”Sherlock甚至都没有费心往他身上瞥上一眼。  
John晃了晃头，这让他的回答噎在喉咙里，一种急迫驱赶他去找寻Anderson、翻阅他的笔记本，或许能在“Rache”的问题上得到下一个答案。  
“Hmm...Anderson.”


End file.
